Typically, electrical cord ends comprise male or female plugs which are adapted to cooperate in an interconnected fashion. Typically, the cords comprise a bundle of wires and insulating material (which is often covered by a sheath) with wires being attached to the plug. Tensile forces placed on the electrical cords during their use tend to cause the interconnected plugs to separate. Various methods are often used to prevent this separation which are unsatisfactory. For example, workmen often knot the connected ends of electrical cords together causing fatigue in the cords and also creating a undesirable protruberance on the cords which may bind on other objects.
The connected plugs of the electrical cords are particularly susceptible to the deleterious effects of water, dirt, and other foreign elements. It is desirable to protect the plugs from such elements and one method that workmen have used is to wrap the connected plugs of with electrical tape. Such wrapping does not provide a permanent solution and it takes a considerable amount of time to put the tape on and to take the tape off.
Canadian Patent No. 1,166,736 discloses a extension cord connector housing intended to be used to contain the interconnected plugs of a pair of extension cords. The device is intended to provide a streamline housing for plugs which maintain the plugs in a interconnected relationship. However, this device suffers from the disadvantage of consisting of a number of essential separate parts which may be lost on a work site. Furthermore, in order to use the device, time must be taken to carefully place the slotted washers described therein within appropriate slots in the housing so that the washers abut the plugs. Finally, the device is not adapted to remain fixed on a single cord for ready availability when it is desired to attach a second cord to the first.